


[Podfic] In the Company of Wolves by Insane_Songbird

by takola



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, M/M Sex, Medieval AU, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length 3.5-4 Hours, Slash, Werewolves, blood/violence, dom/sub concepts, fleeting bestiality, mentions of homophobia.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war as old as time… A warrior with great honor and a young Alpha on his way to become a leader… With no love lost between wolf and man, will they be able to unite their strength for peace between their people? For you never know whom you can trust… in the company of wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Company of Wolves by Insane_Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Company of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9280) by insane_songbird. 



> Have to say thank you to insane_songbird for allowing me to record one of her fantastic fics. Also, thank you to bflyw for being kind enough to edit some of her art so I could use it as the cover-art. And as always, thank you to fire_juggler for beta-ing for me! ♥
> 
> This podfic runs for 3h 56m 25s
> 
> Original post can be found [here](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/26559.html).

****

**Link to Audio Files:** [**MP3**](http://koishii.net/temple/download/82) (217.9 MB | **[M4B](http://koishii.net/temple/download/81)** (110.64 MB)


End file.
